


Scalded Chat

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: BAMF Mari [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Still Ladybug Without the Suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: After being rescued by BAMF Marinette, dragged home and fed, Adrien has had a few too many revelations in such a short time, and his brain is just gonna check out for a bit.





	Scalded Chat

**Author's Note:**

> It's delightful how many people are enjoying this completely silly thing, so have some more. 
> 
> Like a Scalded Cat - move very fast as if suddenly frightened

When he arrived at school, Adrien found his modeling experience especially helpful.  On the surface he looked calm and attentive, he was certain.  He'd caught his reflection in the windows, making sure it fit in his obligatory Agreste-at-school image.  Inside, however, he was a seething mass of jittery nerves.  

He'd seen a new side to his good friend Marinette yesterday, and it had made a complete mess of him.  As Chat Noir, he'd been unable to refuse a single command she'd uttered.  Was it permanent?  What would happen if she started ordering Adrien Agreste around?  Though half-terrified of the prospect, he kind of hoped she would.  There was something so wonderfully right about obeying her.  

Aaaaand that was probably  **not** something he should've admitted to Plagg.

He was surprised to see a crowd gathered at Mari's locker.  Then he remembered Alya had been at yesterday's attack, and she'd taken to live streaming a lot these days, so… he should probably check out the Ladyblog at lunch just to see what she'd broadcast.  Normally that would have been part of his post-akuma review, an opportunity to look at the fight more objectively to see what they could have done better.

He'd been too busy freaking out over Mari's strength and sheer bad-assery (Plagg's description was apt enough, even if it wasn't a real word) to even think about it last night.  He'd also had to spend  **considerable** time deflecting Plagg's teasing over his alleged femdomme kink, and googling said term (on incognito of course, he wasn't completely stupid) to prove his cackling kwami wrong (and utterly losing that particular battle).  And  **maybe** he'd fed Plagg into a cheese coma so he could do just a little more research.  Self-discovery was important, after all.  Though it led to some dreams about his amazing friend.  While he was seventeen and quite used to such things, these were somehow  **very** different from past dreams of this nature.  He blushed just thinking about them.

"I'm sorry, I really don't want to talk about this right now," Marinette's voice carried over the chatter of their classmates.  "I need to get to class to finish something up."

"Sabrina can finish it up for you," Chloe offered.

"Oh, sure thing, Chloe," Sabrine chimed in.

"Thanks, but it's… it's not something I want help on," Marinette declined gently.  She was so good at turning people down.  It was like she made a point to keep everyone happy enough to prevent akuma vulnerabilities.  She was so awesome.

"Guys," Alya called out.  "I'll interview her for the Ladyblog later, okay?  Just text me your questions and you'll all get your answers."

"I don't recall agreeing to that," Marinette muttered.  

Adrien's hearing had been enhanced in the last few years of being Chat Noir, even out of the costume, so he picked up his princess' irritated grumbles.  She needed help.  A surge of energy rushed through him.   **He** could help her out.  As Adrien, he'd learned how to escape a crowd.  Closing his locker, he strode over to the group.  Turning sideways, he easily slithered his way through the gaps between people, to the center.

"Hey, Mari!" he said brightly.  Oh god she was cute.  She was wearing a bright blue, knee-length circle skirt that seemed to match her eyes perfectly.  It was paired with a flowy shirt the color of the sunset, ranging from peachy pink to blue, and he was sure she'd made it.  "Uh… you got stuff?  For class?"  What were words even?

"Yes," she said.  "For all the good it's doing me."

He could do this.  He was Chat Noir, half of Paris' original superhero team, dammit.  Taking a deep breath, he reached out and wrapped his hand around her wrist.  "Justfollowme."  He dove back through the crowd, dragging her along behind him.  Get Mari to class.  Just gotta get her to class.  He could do this.

Her laughter rang out behind him as she jogged to keep pace.  He didn't dare look at her for fear that his brain would actually melt and leak out his ears.  She was just too cute, too amazing, too perfect.  God.  Why did she even hang out with a loser like him?

"I think we lost them," she said happily.  "Ummm.  Adrien, slow down, yeah?"

His breath caught. It was more a request than an order, so not quite as powerful a feeling, but… yeah.   **That** was definitely a thing.  His face went hot.  "S-sorry.  Mari me-"  He realised what was coming out of his mouth and tacked on, "nette.  Uh Narimette… uh, gah ergh… bleh."  

She gawked at him in surprise, and he hoped she wasn't able to parse any of that mess.  "Wait, wait, wait."  She grabbed his arm, pulling him to a full stop as she peered into his face.  "Are you okay?"

He nodded quickly, letting his hair hang in his eyes, to shield him from the full power of hers.

Puzzled was an unfairly adorable look on her.  "You're all flushed."  She reached up and flicked his bangs out of his face, to touch her fingers to his forehead.  "You might be running a little hot."

"Oh… I'm not."  He shook his head.  "You are."  Oh hell.  "Hot.  Maybe?"  He was smart.  He could fix this.  "On your fingers?"  Nope.  There was absolutely no saving him at this point.  The earth could just swallow him now.  That would be fine.

"Oh-kay," she said slowly, still looking uncertain.  "You think you'll be all right in class."

He nodded, biting his lip to prevent any more words from falling out.  What the hell was wrong with him?  He'd been friends with her for years.  He'd met all sorts of famous people and had taken classes on deportment.  How could his entire life's social experience vanish the moment he saw her?

When they got to the room, she patted his shoulder as she passed him to go to her desk behind his.  It was a sweet gesture, but a little much for him at the moment, and he collapsed gracelessly onto his chair.

"Oh!" she squeaked.  It was such a cute sound.  "Adrien, are you  **sure** you're all right?"

He straightened himself out.  "Yep.  Just.  Uhm.  Chair.  Foot.  Tangled mess."   **Why** was he waving his hands around while he explained?  He dropped his forehead to the table.  "Brain needs to reboot now."

Behind him Marinette laughed.  "Okay, Adrien.  You do that.  And if it's still scrambled at lunch, I think we need to get you some caffeine.  Probably a pastry, too."

**Author's Note:**

> My cold is kicking my ass. It's taken my voice and we are battling over breath at the moment. My only source of joy is comments (I'm being hyperbolic; it's allowed when you're sick).
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
